Twisted Reality
by Terez
Summary: A moment in Alice's life while in the Asylum.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Beating**

**Thank you as well for all of the favorites, alerts and reviews, I am truly grateful for each and every one.

* * *

**

**Twisted Reality**

The room was pitch black and cold. A creak was heard as the door opened and light flooded the middle of the room, showing a small girl huddled in the corner with closed eyes. Heels clicked on the ground as a nurse walked in and over to where the girl sat. She reached down and harshly pulled the small girl to her feet. The girls' vision blared from the sudden movement as she stumbled and fought to stay balanced on unsteady legs; the muscles were wasting away from lack of movement and proper nutrition. The women tugged her along hardly caring that she could barley stand. The girl flinched and closed her eyes tightly when they walked into the bright light. She was deathly pale and had dark shadows under her eyes; her lips were dry, cracked and bleeding. Scabs and sores littered her body, some green with infection. Her hair was matted with dried blood as bugs crawled through it.

As she followed the nurse out the door, her shoulder collided with the doorway, she showed no sings of pain, but she stumbled from the blow. The nurse tightened her grip around her arm and jerked her to keep her from falling. Her body flailed like a doll's and again she showed no signs of pain, but there would be a bruise. The nurse led her down the hall and opened a door not to far from her room. The girl stumbled in behind her, swaying unsteadily on her feet and collapsed in a chair; the walk stealing all her energy.

"Hello Mary," a man said as he strapped her into the chair.

Mary attempted to open her eyes again at the sound of her name, but had to close them again due to the light. She knew it was the doctor so she didn't really care if she could see him, she knew what was about to happen.

She could feel them apply the electrodes to her head and herd the doctor shift as he leaned in, "Your visions are very bad, Mary, the devil is trying to corrupt you, the treatments will help." He said the same thing over and over, and every time her skin crawled. She never considered her visions bad, if anything they were a comfort, the blond haired man she saw the most was an angle to her, rather than a demon. She could barley make him, the vision was so bleary, but she always felt safe with him. She had never told them that he was red-eyed; she knew they would see him as a demon and if anything she thought the man in front of her was more likely the demon.

She heard him move back from her and walk across the room. He flipped a switch, which caused electricity to flow through her. She did not scream or cry, the pain was something she had grown accustom to. Her body did however convulse uncontrollably, but the straps held her in place.

The doctor and nurse watched the small girl with unsympathetic eyes as they discussed mundane topics. After a few minutes they stopped the treatment and removed the electrodes. Her body still twitched and her breathing was labored as her head fell to the side. Un-strapping her from the chair the doctor squatted down to her level. "Mary," he called trying to get her attention.

Unable to lift her head the doctor pulled her head up and grimaced pulling his hand back. He glanced at her and then stood turning to face the nurse. "Her head needs to be shaved within the next few days, she has lice again. Have her bathed as well. You can take her back to her room now." The nurse walked over and pulled her to her feet. Mary was completely limp in her arms so the nurse practically drug her form the room and down the hall. Opening the door she set her just inside the room, laying her on the ground like a broken doll, not even bothering to move her into a more comfortable position. The nurse closed the door, locking her in the dark once more. Mary did not attempt to move instead she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her, hoping her dreams would be better than her reality.

* * *

**A/N: Please note that I know nothing of insane asylums, but I think her stay would have been hell.**

**The blond man is Jasper. I like to think she could have seen him as a human as he is such a big part of her life when she becomes a vampire.**

**Please review.**


End file.
